


Loss

by Samila_Lages



Series: Come a Little Closer [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Drama, Fontcest, Genocide Frisk, Implied Sansby, Jealousy, M/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samila_Lages/pseuds/Samila_Lages
Summary: You wake up startled, like you were having the worst nightmare, but you can't remember it. You try to calm down your soul, so you turn to the other side, reaching out for your brother's embrace.But there is nobody.~Red went to Classic UT! Universe, and Fell was left behind, dealing with the resets. Although he doesn’t remember, some things seen to stay even after a new reset, like emotional scars craved deep inside his soul.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This fanfiction is part of a series, and I’d advise you read the other two first, but it’s not really necessary.  
> English is not my mother tongue, if you see something strange, please, let me know!

You wake up startled, like you were having the worst nightmare, but you can't remember it. You try to calm down your soul, so you turn to the other side, reaching out for your brother's embrace.

But there is nobody.

A string of dread runs up your spine. A too familiar sense of loss embraces your soul. As if this isn't the first time that you wake up without Sans by your side.

Bullshit. The lazybones never wakes up before you. You always have to shake him wake and push him out of bed.

That's what makes the situation so terribly singular. You try to hold on the thought that maybe he just went to the bathroom, but deep inside you know he is gone, even if you have no idea where such feeling came from.

You stand up and get dressed, your eyelights fixed on the disgraced sheets, evidence of your passionate lovemaking session. A warm sensation flows through you as you try to recall his kisses, his moans, even the stupid puns and jokes he did during sex. You miss it.

You miss it to the point the memory brings tears to your eye sockets.

Damn it, you have no idea what is going on with you. You have just made love to your brother last night. There are the fresh red stains all over the bed, reaffirming it. You are being pathetic, you tell yourself as you wipe furiously your face. Sans would certainly mock you if he saw you crying.

If he ever saw you again... if he ever came back...

“FUCK IT”, you curse loudly, pulling hard the sheets, almost tearing them, lost in anger and rage, both feelings coming from some unknown place deep inside your soul. As your despair grows, you call Sans' name.

But nobody comes.

You take your phone and call him, just to receive a no-service message. You throw the device at the wall, fury overtaking your actions as you look around the house screaming your brother's name.

He left to you, you know it for sure. Still your rationality tries to fight back. Sans must be somewhere. As you wonder about places he might be, a glimpse of rage burst into your mind when you think of Grillby's. You never liked that filth place that odious flame dared to call an establishment. But now there is something more. A deep hate and a strong feeling of jealously. As you think more of it, you can almost see he and Sans... no...

Sans would never do this to you. You loved each other. He would never betray you.

With this in mind, you leave the house, the freezing wind hitting hard your bones, making you shiver. You must find Sans before your duty time.

Heading to the forest you walk by Grillby's. The place is still closed, so you just pass it trying to clear your mind of those stupid thoughts. Once you reach Snowdins forest, you investigate the area, checking first Sans sentry station, and after this his usual break and slack off spots. He was nowhere, and you feel your panic growing stronger. You are so lost you don’t bother to go to work, or even report to Undyne before leaving the forest in a hurry, heading to Sans’ other sentry station in Waterfall, and after this the ones in Hotland.

Nowhere.

You searched around, inquired a few monsters you ran across, none of them were useful.

By this time, you already lost one day of work for the first time in your life, and you could care less about it. What was the point of working anyway, now that Sans is gone? The only thing that really matters to you is your brother. You only got this goddamn job, you only worked so hard to be strong because this way people would respect you, and he wouldn’t need to almost die with his pathetic 1 HP in order to protect you.

But now he's gone.

You try to hold yourself together as your helpless steps bring you back to Snowdin. You stop in front of your house, the lights still off, turning your home into an image of abandonment, just like you feel yourself. You check inside once more, no sign of him. He is not at the toolshed as well. Inclined to investigate further, you head to de library, but strangely enough, it is closed. At this moment, you notice the atypical lack of movement in the streets. There was no monster at sight. The town looks desert, all lights off aside the ones from Grillby's.

You go to the pub and you find the owner inside. Grillby doesn't greet you. He doesn't even look at your direction for more than a few seconds, his attention solely in the glass he was filling with whiskey, his elbow nonchalantly resting over the counter. You look around and there are no customers. Uneasy, you walk towards and sit in a stool, avoiding to touch the dirty surface of the counter. You loath this place, and you loath this guy. You could never understand why Sans enjoyed so much coming to such filthy and decadent establishment, with such rude host.

“WON’T YOU TAKE MY ORDER?” You question after almost one minute of being bluntly ignored.

He finally looks at you and lets out a bored sigh.

“what do you want?”

“SOMETHING TO DRINK. THE STRONGEST YOU HAVE.”

He doesn’t move much, just pushes the bottle and the same glass he was using towards you.  

“Here.” He doesn’t even bother to serve you, so you angrily take the bottle, pour some of its content and take a sip.

The liquid has an awful taste. Bitter like your jealousy. Still, you drink all of it, the burning sensation dulling your mind and bringing some strange kind comfort. You fill the glass again.

“You know, I never took you for a deserter.” He comments casually, grabbing another glass, coming closer and serving himself some more of the whiskey. Quite inappropriate, you think, feeling even more spiteful towards the flame.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“Undyne sent the word around that you were missing. She assumed you were dead already, but seems you were just slaking off. Well, given the circumstances, I don’t blame you, really.”

What? Undyne tried to reach you? How come…? That’s when you remember breaking your cellphone earlier this morning. You curse quietly.

“WHAT DID SHE WANT?”

“Don’t you know? Aren’t you the vice-captain of the fucking Royal Guard?” 

“I LOST MY PHONE AND SPENT ALL DAY LOOKING FOR SANS.”

“Is Sans missing?” He looks at you, his expression, generally unreadable beneath the shit-eating grin he always wears, was now crooked in a mix of surprise and... maybe worry? Why would he worry about Sans? Your brother was a bad payer… not to say a non-payer. Definitively not the kind of patron that such a nasty skinflint bloodsucker would care about. It only makes you fell even more bitter about the your brother’s relationship with the elemental.

“SINCE MORNING.”

Now it’s his time to let out a curse, drinking all his shot at once. He seems… sad?

“I’m sorry…” He says softly.

“FOR WHAT?”

“He must be dust by now.”

As you hear that, a terrible sensation of distress and hate squeezes your soul. You get up at once, both of your hands flying to Grillby’s coat’s collar, pulling him hard in a very threating way.

He doesn’t flinch.

“A human fell into the Underground, and they’ve killing everybody. Not everybody they come across. It’s really EVERYBODY. The creature is searching even under the rocks, not moving forward until they made sure everyone in the area is dust.” As he told you those things, your grip loosed, until you finally let him go, shock and dismay slowly taking control of your body. “The royal guard evacuated the citizens and tried to barricade their advance at one of your puzzles.  Last update I got from the Royal Scientist video system said the entire Dog Unit was gone, but the human is still there, looking around to find any survivor. It won’t take long before they reach the town.”

You take some steps backward, still trying to process everything you’ve heard.

Once realization hits you, you turn on your heels and hurry outside. You run like a madman heading to the forest. You don't need to go very deep to find what you're looking for. A human child, it seems. So small you can barely believe they were able to do what Grillby told you. But you can feel the murderous intention, you can see the dust in their clothes, you can notice the firm grip on that knife. You shiver once they look at you, a wide and creepy smile in their face. It makes you feel fear, as if you can already sense that blade in your bones.

“It's you, Papyrus? Tell me, where is Sans?” They slowly walk in your direction.  You want to attack them, but the panic is paralyzing. The only thing you can do is wonder how do they know your name. How do they know about Sans. Wait, if they are asking about Sans... It means they didn't kill him! Your brother is still alive! You can still save him! All you need to do is to kill this human!

With this in mind, your soul is filled with bravery. You summon your bones and get ready to attack, but to the child keeps moving in your direction, it seems like they don't feel threatened at all. “I've been looking for your brother everywhere.  Why doesn't he shows up? Doesn't he know how to greet an old pal? Even if I kill you, he won’t judge me anymore.” You have no idea what they are talking about, but you surely don't like it. You make a series of bone attacks, but they easily avoid it, like they could predict your movements. “Doesn't he care anymore? Has he really given up?” They sound utterly insane, and by this time you know for sure you can’t win against them. You try to run, but it’s their turn. “I NEED TO FIND HIM NOW!”

You wake up startled, like you were having the worst nightmare, but you can't remember it. You try to calm down your soul, so you turn to the other side, reaching out for your brother's embrace.

But there is nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about this series:  
> So… I’ve been thinking about my headcanon mess for this series… And I came up with this: what if there was only one human, and they could travel across the AUs. So they first went to the Classic Undertale, got bored and decided to go to Underfell.  
> BUT… what if, in order have the power to go to another AU, they to kill everybody, especially Sans, so their EXP is set to 99999, and LV to 20?  
> It would explain (in this series, of course) the classical universe being ‘left behind’, forgotten after all kind of routes, and Underfell still suffering the resets with a more sadist, already corrupt human, experiencing only no mercy and genocide routes.  
> The tricky/nice part is that if Red doesn’t exist anymore at Underfell, the human can’t reach LV 20, so they are trapped in Underfell forever.  
> This is really bad for Fell!Papyrus, I feel sorry for him because what happened between him and Red was not exactly his fault, but result of the resets corruption. But I’m relieved for Red and Sans, because, even if they don’t know, this means they won’t have to face the human and the resets ever again.  
> Still, there is some hope for Fell, because one day the child may realize that Red is gone for good, and they will stop resting. Maybe they even give Underfell a pacifist ending. Who knows?  
> Well, that’s what I think during my sleepless nights.  
> ~~~~  
> I’d like to thank everybody for reading, and if you are willing to comment, share with me your opinions and suggestions, I thank² you in anticipation!  
> I just came up with this because this lovely reader called Frisk asked me about Fell, and I really felt the need to write this! <3


End file.
